The present invention generally relates to electronic systems and methods that enhance linguistic learning and education. In particular, the present invention relates to electronic systems and methods of operating such electronic systems for martial arts movement-based language character symbolization and education.
Martial arts classes have become increasingly popular forms of physical, mental, and cultural education around the world in recent decades. Learning various types of martial arts in today's globalized societies often go well beyond the boundaries of their origins. In case of childhood education, for example, a martial arts class (e.g. a Taekwondo class, a Hapkido class, a Judo class, etc.) can serve as a first or primary gateway for physical, mental, and cultural experience associated with a country of its origin. If one or a sequence of physical movements can be devised as a uniquely-intuitive process for learning a foreign language associated with the country of the martial arts' origin, the educational value of today's martial arts classes may be improved further for students of various backgrounds and ages. Moreover, if the sequence of physical movements by a martial arts student can be detected, evaluated, and converted by an electronic system to generate corresponding foreign language characters, phrases, or idioms, the effectiveness and efficiency of foreign language learning may be dramatically improved for the martial arts student over conventional methods of foreign language learning.
Therefore, it may be desirable to devise an electronic system for martial arts movement-based language character symbolization and education that can teach, analyze, and evaluate a student's particular martial arts move that uniquely symbolizes a letter or a character of a particular language defined by the electronic system. Furthermore, it may also be desirable to devise a method of operating an electronic system for martial arts movement-based language character symbolization and education that can teach, analyze, and evaluate a student's particular martial arts move that uniquely symbolizes a letter or a character of a particular language defined by the electronic system.